


Missing X

by frostedshadow



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedshadow/pseuds/frostedshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a year after Skyfall, and "X" goes making. Bond is the only one who knows whom X is, and Erik and Bond are ready to kill each other. It doesn't really help that Eve and Charles get along really well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie/gifts).



> So, this is a Christmas present to the wonderful Katie. This is a prompt that she found, form this site: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=20642812... Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy :)

Chapter 1

James Bond, 007, the best of the double-oh agents, lounged against a wall. His brilliant eyes were half closed. For all the world, he looked like he was about to fall asleep. Q and M were arguing about something or other, not that James was really paying any attention. Somewhere behind him, Tanner was pushing papers, and Miss Moneypenny was just outside of M’s office, doing something or other. M’s right and left hands, as the rest of MI6 called them affectionately, were always close by. James continued to ignore the conversation until the phone rang, and the yelling stopped. Thirty seconds later, the phone was slammed down, and M sighed. James didn’t change his posture, but his attention was focused on the two men before him. 

“So, something, or one, is missing. They want you to work your magic, Q and find it. Whatever it is.” M growled. From the edge of his peripherals, James saw Q quirk an eyebrow. 

“And what, exactly, am I supposed to be looking for?” Q drawled. Tanner tensed behind his desk, and James hid the smirk that wanted to form on his face. A year since Skyfall, and Q and M had the most interesting and unconventional work relationship in MI6. There were pools going around on whether or not the pair ever pranked each other. And, because of the trust between Q and James, he was generally called in by Tanner to referee the verbal battles. 

“X. Nothing more, just X.” M sighed, and sat against his desk. James instantly stiffened. Tanner sat up, and quirked his own eyebrow. He was the only one with a direct sight line on the double- oh agent. Instead of commenting, he sent a quick message to Moneypenny that something was about to happen. Moneypenny had the surrounding offices evacuated, then she slipped into M’s office. 

“What do you mean, X is missing?” James stood up, and stalked forward, until he was almost nose to nose with M. 

“Is there something you are not telling me, 007?” M asked sternly, instead of answering the irritated agent. 

“If they did not see fit to tell you, then you were not meant to know.” James growled. He turned, and basically charged from the room. 

“I have no idea.” Q sighed, and picked up his tablet. He noticed that bond was placing a call, tapped a few buttons, then let the call play out to the whole room. 

“Erik? What the hell happened?” James growled into the phone. 

“Whatever do you mean, James darling?” A husky voice practically purred back. 

“Do not give me that shit. Where is he?” James snarked. 

“Language James. I’m not sure I know what you mean.” Erik replied, and James could hear the smugness in his voice. 

“You bastard. Your _darling_ boyfriend. He is missing. WHERE IS HE.” 

“I do believe you are mistaken. He is right where I left him, in my latest nest.” Erik snapped back, finally angry. 

“Then why is the government calling M, asking Q to look for someone named X? Tell me, Erik, who else would that be?” James asked, sugar rolling off his tongue. 

“No, he’s there. I left him there, with some new books, while I finished my latest job. He has to be there.” There was real panic in Erik’s voice now. There was a shortness to his breath that indicated to James that the man was now running. 

“Hurry up.” James snapped. 

“My god, Bond, if this is some prank of yours, I am going to pull all the bullet fragments out of your body. Just think of the bloody maze that will make.” Erik threatened. 

“It is hard to take a man seriously when his breath is short from the smallest of excursions. If not for your little, ah, _talent_ you would not even be able to touch me.” James smoothly replied. 

“Damn it! Bond, where the fuck are you? HE’S GONE.” Erik practically screamed, panic now coursing through his voice. 

“Erik, calm down you ass whole. Panicking will not help him. Come to MI6, we can help you. Just, get here as soon as you can.” James tried to keep his voice soothing. He may not like the man on the other end of the phone, but if Erik’s mind wasn’t in the right place, then they had no hope in hell of finding X. 

“I wonder who this Erik fellow is.” Q mused aloud, once the call ended. 

“Yes, and what exactly did Bond mean by talent?” Tanner asked from his spot at his desk. 

“Well, at least it will make one hell of a story.” Moneypenny murmured to herself. 

\--- 

Charles could feel his senses coming back to him, but slowly. Everything ached. To make matters worse, he wasn’t entirely sure where he was. Last thing he remembered, he had left Erik’s nest to go and buy some groceries. In hindsight, that was probably a really bad move. Not that he was going to tell Erik that. Which brought him back to the present moment. Some bastard had drugged him. Too bad telepaths burned through sedatives faster. Hopefully these shit heads didn’t know that. If they didn’t, well, Charles was going to have some fun until Erik came to help. Well, if he had finished his job, and realized that he, Charles, was missing, that is. If only Charles could get a hold of his powers, he might be able to get a mind message to Erik. Or maybe even James. 

Charles kept his hands clenched, but stopped himself from stiffening, when he heard footsteps enter the room. 

“Hello little Charles. Waking up, are we? Now, we cannot have that. No, no we cannot have you waking up and wreaking havoc on our poor, helpless souls. There we are.” The unknown man injected something into Charles arm. His last thought was that this man had better be in front of him when he woke up next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and James disagree, and Charles finds out why he wants his boyfriend to come and get him RIGHT NOW.

Chapter 2 

There wasn’t any particular thing about Erik that James didn’t like. Its just that, well as long as James has known X, he had thought of him as, well, _his_. Not that Erik wasn’t good for X, it was just that James did not have to like the man. Ever. It did not help that Erik was sleeping with X, the only person James could seriously consider family. Not that James was going to explain any of that to M or Q, both of whom where waiting for him to explain. Doubtless the two were annoyed with him. He had no doubt that Q had hacked the phone call, and that they had listened to every word. Since James hadn’t exactly named X, the only name they had heard was Erik. 

“What the hell was that, 007?” M growls at him for the third time. They are holed up in one of the underground firing ranges, waiting. They have been there for two hours, and M is tired of his agent not answering him. It doesn’t help that, while Q has a laptop to program on, he has nothing to do. 

“I told you, you will find out soon-” Before James can finish snarking at M, the metal door slams against the wall. A tall man stands on the other side, his shark like features a grimace. 

“Where is he.” Is the only comment they get. Both Q and M recognize his voice from the phone call. 

“Always good to see you too, Erik. This is Q. If anyone has a hope in hell of finding X, it will be him.” James replies sardonically. 

“Who the hell is X?” M snaps. He is furious. His agent is holding out on him, and there is a government secret that his subordinate knows, that he doesn’t. This really has turned into a shit of a day. 

“Calm down, M. I was waiting for Erik to get here. Everyone sit down, and I will explain.” James took his own advice, and settled on a chair. He didn’t open his mouth until both Erik and M were seated. Q shut his laptop, then joined the trio. When he was settled, James started to talk. 

“X is the code name for Charles Xavier. I am sure you have been briefed on mutants. Well, he is essentially the leader of the mutants. His power is telepathy. I only know of his existence, because we grew up together. He is, for all intents and purposes, my baby brother. This ass over here, is his hit man boyfriend, Erik Lensherr. He manipulates metal. Now, why did you leave Charles alone.” James, with the belief that he had properly briefed Q and M, turned to the new object of his ire. 

“I did what I always did. Left him in a safe place, while I did a job, with the instruction to not leave. He must have thought he was safe, and left the nest. Which is when he must have been taken. Which is old news. Can we focus on getting him back now?” Erik practically seethed. It didn’t matter how hard he tried to be civil, for Charles sake, James always got under his skin within moments of meeting. 

“Of course. You can come home with us, and we will plan from there.” James replied smoothly. 

“Us? What the hell does that mean? You do not have a flat yet- oh, for God’s sake Bond.” Q sighed grouchily from his seat. He stood, ignored the look he got form M, and forcefully shoved his laptop into his messenger bag. 

“What exactly does that mean?” Erik asked dryly. He knew the look on James’ face, the look that said he was was aware that everyone in the room wanted to kill him, he just didn’t give a damn. 

“Not for M’s ears.” James said in a sing song voice. Before M could comment, James grabbed Erik’s arm with his left hand, Q’s with his right and bodily dragged them from the room. Twenty minutes of complete silence later, the trio were in Q’s apartment. 

“Nice place, Q.” Erik drawled. He sat down on the sofa, body completely rigid. 

“Yeah, and it would be a lot nicer if a certain agent stopped blowing things up.” Q groused. He walked over to his three computer monitors, and booted them up. 

“Perhaps if you did not make projects at home, I would not have to blow them up.” James replied sourly. Erik looked from one to the other, then barked out a laugh. 

“Jeez, this sounds just like my home. Except, well, Charles normally ends up yelling.” Erik commented dryly, to the pairs stares. “So, how long have you two been sleeping together?” 

“A few months.” James replied matter of factly. He ignored Q’s glower, and slightly red ears. 

“Office romance? How very cliché of you, James.” Erik hummed softly, his eyes twinkling with soft amusement. 

“Nothing about me is cliché.” James almost hissed. 

“Children. I might have a lead. Come, both of you, and tell me if this building is familiar to either of you.” Q’s steady, no nonsense tone pulled the pair away from their squabble. Both men rushed forward, to stare at the screen. 

\--- 

This time, when Charles came to, he was quite warm. Perhaps Erik was back, and wanted to turn their little nest into a love nest. Except, well, that wasn’t quite right. Charles was too stiff, too upright, to be in the love nest. Just as the hot branding iron hit his left leg, Charles remembered that he was being held captive. Instead of screaming in pain, he bites his lip, and tries to ignore the burning sensation on his leg. When he makes no sound, the branding iron is removed, he feels a taser approach his chest, then, when the shock wears off, he is beaten. Everywhere possible, when one is sitting in a chair. Charles has no idea how long it goes on, just that it is far too long for him. He was never made to withstand so much pain. By the end of it, he is screaming and sobbing, and he has ceased to care. All he can think about is how wonderful it will be when Erik comes for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I feel like a bit of an ass...


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and James working together is always dangerous... And Charles is very scared.

Chapter 3 

“Can’t you drive any faster?” Erik hissed. Both him and Q were in the back seat of James’ car, and were speeding along the highway. Q was busy preparing James’ gun for him, along with the different ear pieces for both men. 

“Oh, I am so terribly sorry. I forgot, we are more use to Charles dead, by car accident.” James replied, his voice coated with venom. 

“Boys. Enough.” Q huffed a sigh, and glared at Erik, to stop the man from responding. Then, he glared at James through the rearview mirror, to reaffirm that James had not, in fact, won. Which caused Erik to stick his tongue out, and James to grip the steering wheel harder. 

“How on Earth does Charles deal with the two of you in one room?” Q mused to the vehicle. 

“I am not entirely sure. Some bullshit about love or something.” James replied smoothly. Erik chuckled despite himself, and Q resisted the urge to face palm. 

“It helps, I think, that he sleeps with me. Add it that James and I do not intimidate each other, and Charles thinks he has hit the jackpot.” Erik’s tone was almost that of a sulky child. 

“And what, exactly, does that mean?” Q was almost afraid to ask. 

“Apparently, Erik can be intimidating, when he tries. Apparently.” James whipped out his answer, before Erik could even open his mouth. 

“Yes, and admitting that your ‘older brother’ is an international spy doesn’t always do wonders for a man’s dating life. Or so I have heard.” Erik quirked an eyebrow at James, and grinned. 

“Do you want to hear about that time when Erik and I first met?” James asked suddenly. 

“Yes, Q. Do you want to hear? It is a very interesting story.” Erik and James’ eyes met through the rearview mirror, and both men did their best to hide a laugh. 

“As nice as it is to hear you two getting along, I honestly don’t need to know. Really. I think I can infer from your faces anyways.” This time, Q did face palm. Laughter filled the small car, and when Q finally looked up, he was met with a shark tooth grin from Erik. 

“Now now, children. Behave. Please, you two agreeing is almost scarier than you two bickering. Oh look, there it is.” Q cut himself off, as James pulled up to the building. 

\--- 

Charles was, once more, shocked awake. This time, however, he knew exactly where he was. Of course, it helped his memory that he was no longer tied to a chair. Instead, his hands were tied over his head, and firmly in shackles. Metal shackles, which would be fine, if Erik were there. 

“Welcome back, love. Ready for some fun?” Charles felt ice wash down his spine. Before he had a chance to speak, a rawhide whip sang through the air, and lashed across his back. Charles squeaked, before he quickly bit down on his lip. He _would not_ give them the satisfaction of knowing how much pain he was in. 

“Doesn’t that hurt, Charles, dear? Please, it really should. Perhaps we aren’t trying hard enough.” The whip lashed out again and again, in quick secession. Charles held out for ten lashes, then he let his bloodied lip go. The next time the whip hit him, he allowed himself to cry out in pain. What was the point? Perhaps they would leave him be now. 

“Hmm, that was too easy. No matter, that was just a taste.the beginning.” The voice hummed happily in Charles ear. 

“Why did you take me?” Charles whispered in a broken voice. He had been wondering that for so long, but had not been given a chance to voice it. Obviously, they did not want him for information. 

“You haven’t figured it out yet? My my Charles, I thought you were intelligent. To create fear. Panic. By now, your darling boyfriend has probably joined forces with your brother. But they won’t find us. How can they? There is _no trail_ for them to follow. We are lost, completely in the shadows.” The voice, decidedly masculine and cruel, washed over Charles. 

“You seem to be forgetting something.” Charles bites back a sob. His back is aching, and he just wants to go home. Preferably somewhere where he can curl up with Erik. Maybe James will stand guard, so Charles and Erik can relax. If Charles is lucky, they might even get along. Yeah, and the sun will shine in hell tomorrow. Charles is about to say something else, when he feels the cold muzzle of a gun at his back. 

“I honestly don’t think I am.” The voice replies. The man behind the voice pulls the trigger, and Charles feels nothing, then a burning fire screams up his back. His mouth opens in a silent scream, and the door in front of him slams open, the metal peeling to the side. The shackles holding Charles up let him go, as Erik and James storm into the room. 

“My brother was made for the shadows.” Charles whispers, to no one in particular. James dispatches everyone in the room, with ruthless efficiency, while Erik rushes to Charles. He barely feels his boyfriend’s strong hands lightly run over his sides. 

“James! He has been shot in the back.” Erik hisses quietly. James shoots the last man in the room unceremoniously, then rushes over. 

“Q. We did medical, gun shot wound to the back.” James clips out, as he crashes to the ground beside Charles. “It’s okay, little brother. You are safe.” James whispers to him. He doesn’t comment about the gashes across the other man. Nor does he say anything about the marks all over Charles’ pale skin. Instead, he seethes internally, about the injustice. This was a man he was supposed to protect, a man he was supposed to care for. 

“They are on their way, 007.” Q’s voice floats through the ear piece, and Erik cringes. James knows how strange it is, to have someone’s voice in your ear. Someone who can see everything you have just done. 

“Erik. Charles will be okay. He has to be.” James briefly rests a hand on Erik’s arm, then rises to lead the medical team to Charles. Really, though, he accepts that Erik needs time alone with Charles. Because, tonight when James finds comfort in Q’s arms in their room, Erik’s only comfort will come from the sound of Charles’ heart rate monitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just realized that I never named Charles' captors. But, I am okay with this, because they weren't exactly very important. They served their purpose, and that is that :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and James scream at each other, and Charles wakes up

Chapter 4

James woke up, sixteen hours after Charles rescue, to a nose pressed into his neck. James glances down, to see Q curled around him. Inwardly, James smiles. He knows that Q is hurt by James not mentioning Charles. He also knows that Q understands the need for secrecy, which is one of the many reasons why James may love him. Not that James is ready to admit it. No, he has never loved as easily as Charles. But then, Charles had always needed people around himself. 

“Maybe we should go back to the hospital. Charles will probably be waking up soon.” Q’s soft voice startles James from his own thoughts. 

“Perhaps. A shower sounds like a good idea. Care to join me?” James grins at Q, partly to disguise the fact that Q startled him. 

“Depends. Are we sharing a shower to conserve water? Or time?” Q muses thoughtfully, a teasing smile on his face. He untangles himself from James, and swings off the bed, with James following. 

“No, I was thinking more along the lines of I am an old man who enjoys play time with his young boyfriend.” James lets passion and lust fill his voice; Q’s eyes darken in response. 

“Sounds . Like. Fun.” Q pulls James into the bathroom, and the much anticipated shower. 

\--- 

“Ah, 007, Q, there you are.” M is standing beside a door, in the Medical department of MI6. Tanner and Eve were standing behind him, conversing quietly over an Ipad. James peers through the partially glass door. Erik is curled up in a chair, feet on Charles bed, sleeping lightly. 

“Has he shown any signs of waking?” James asks, his eyes roaming Charles’ back for signs of discomfort. 

“No, but a nurse has been through every ten minutes.” M replies. 

“Is that really wise? Charles has the power to control every mind on this floor. He has been held captive and tortured. Do you honestly think he will not lash out with his mind as soon as he is able? The presence of an unknown person will not go over well. Leave Erik in there. Only the two of us should be left with him. We will be able to handle whatever he dishes out. He will recognize us, before he kills us. I hope.” The last bit was whispered, so low that only Q heard him. And made the man wonder. 

“Is he really that dangerous? Honestly, what can a telepath do to someone?” Tanner huffed. James raised an eyebrow at Tanner, then smirked. 

“I once saw Charles control five people. Including Erik. Which is no meek feat. Trust me, it was scary. And, really, that does not even touch the scope of what he can do. I also saw him, well, melt someone’s brain. Not pretty.” James gave Tanner a very Erik style shark grin. Tanner turned green. 

“007, behave.” M sighed, and glowered at his agent. Q lightly pinched James’ side. 

“Look, it will be best if Charles has family by his side when he wakes up. And, really, for everyone else to be as far away as possible.” James snapped, losing his patience. He knew that it would be hard for them to understand Charles’ powers, without having actually experienced them. James had spent a long time with Charles, and knew exactly what to expect; it was one of the few advantages he had over Erik. 

“James, get in here! He’s walking up!” Erik’s voice drifted through a new hole in the metal door. James burst through the door. Q grabbed Eve’s arm, and led her away from the room, to the other side of the hall. Hopefully, that would be a safe enough distance. After all, Q was curious. Who wouldn’t be curious about ones; lover’s childhood friend? 

“Charles? You are safe. Erik and I are here.” James whispered into Charles’ right ear. Erik stood on Charles’ left side, whispering as well. Both could feel the dark energy rising from Charles. They shared a panicked look over Charles. Outside the room, Q and Eve shared a look, and both tried not to laugh when Tanner did a hurried back pedal to join them at the wall. M quirked an eyebrow, and walked down the hallway. If anything went wrong with Charles, he did not want to be around when it did. 

“Charles, dammit, listen! You are safe, we are all safe!” Erik almost yelled at him. 

“Yes, Erik, yelling at him is definitely going to help. Obviously, the best thing to do is yell at the telepath, who when he was last awake was being tortured. Spot on.” James groused out. 

“Shut up, James, no one asked you!” Erik almost screamed. “Because you are definitely helping matters enormously!” 

“At least I haven’t made him cry before!” James had a blood thirsty look on his face. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Erik shouted over Charles. The only thing that stopped him from attacking James, was Charles’ body between them. 

“That you have made him cry before, obviously. God, you Germans do not really have a brain, do you?” James sneered at him. James let out a howl. He was cut off by a weak chuckle. Both men looked down, to see Charles. His eyes were open, and soft with adoration for the men before him. 

“Honestly, you two fighting was much more soothing, then you whispering in my ears.” Charles rasped softly. 

“Of course it did.” James flashed a now flustered Erik a grin, and pressed a quick kiss to Charles forehead. “I am going to inform M.” 

“You mean you meant to provoke me?!” Erik howled at his retreating back. James chuckled in response, and Erik’s glower intensified. 

“Oh, love. You know he only does it because you react to so well?” Charles hummed happily. Erik grumbled, and glared affectionately at him. 

“Q, tell M that Charles is awake.” James informed Q. He focused on Q, and ignored Eve and Tanner, before he returned to Charles’ room. “How are you feeling, Charles?” 

“Well, aside from the fact that I can’t feel my legs... I can’t feel my legs, why can’t I feel my legs?” It nearly killed James, to hear how much pain and confusion filled Charles’ voice. 

“You were shot in the back. There is a possibility that you might be paralyzed. I am so sorry, Charles. We could have been there sooner.” Erik replied in a rush, concern and guilt plastered on his face. He slumped down onto his chair, and dragged it closer to the bed. James grabbed the chair on the other side of Charles, so he could be as close as possible. 

“Nonsense, Erik. I trust that you did everything possible to find me when you did.” Charles’ voice was filled with shock. 

“James? Perhaps we should let Charles rest.” Q’s voice floated across the room. James’ head shot up, and his eyes darted from Q to Charles. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Charles’ face squint slightly. When he looked at Q, he saw that his face was slightly shocked, but interested. 

“I don’t want to know what happened. In fact, I am just going to pretend that my little brother did not just read my Quartermaster's mind.” James huffed irritably. He stood abruptly, and placed another quick kiss to Charles’ forehead. _He’s cute, James. Hold onto him, I like him._ Charles warm voice invaded James’ mind for a moment, and when James met Charles’ eyes, he was met with warm approval. James sighed, nodded slightly, and ran a hand through his hair before he left the room. 

“When can we meet him?” Eve almost pounced on James, when they left Charles’ room. 

“He needs rest. And time alone with Erik. So, we are going to give it to them.” Q replied simply. He made shooing motions at Eve and Tanner. 

“Yes, run along to M.” James growled. 

“Someone’s grumpy.” Tanner sighed, but turned on his heel, and walked away before James could snark at him. 

“Come on, James. Let’s go home. It’s been a long couple of days.” Q gently guided James out of the medical wing. James sighed, and allowed himself to be led, knowing that Q would take care of him, in every way that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Erik grumble at each other, and Eve thinks Charles and Erik are adorable

Chapter 5 

“Charles, this is Miss Moneypenny, and Tanner.” James announced. Charles was currently propped up against some pillows. Erik was as close to Charles as he could be, without actually sitting on him. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Charles. Please, call me Eve.” Eve smiled at him. She decided against offering to shake his hand, simply for the fact that Erik still looked too raw. 

“Don’t worry, Moneypenny. Erik is like a dog, he will not bite, unless his owner tells him to.” James lounged against the doorframe, a decidedly bored expression on his face. 

“Shut up, James!” Erik snarled. He was about to lunge at James, but Charles put a hand on his arm. 

“Point. Made.” James drawled, and he allowed a smirk to grace his face. 

“James, don’t make things worse.” Q grumbled. He slide past James, and went to sit on the other side of Charles. He placed a hand on Charles’ arm, and quirked an eyebrow at him. Charles raised an eyebrow in response, and raised his other hand to his head. The others watched on in amazement as Charles’ read Q’s mind. It was as if the pair were having a completely silent conversation. Two minutes later, Q stood and silently left the room, James’ eyes on him the entire time. 

“What just happened?” Erik asked quietly, confusion set across his face. 

“Don’t worry, Erik. He just had a question for me.” Charles replied quietly. He knew how insecure Erik could be, how the others liked to tease him. So, to reassure his boyfriend, Charles scooted over on the bed, so he was as far away from Erik as possible, while still being on the bed. When he met Erik’s confused eyes, Charles patted the bed beside him. There was just enough room for the two of them to sit side-by-side. 

“Aren’t they adorable?” Eve cooed softly to James from the doorway, her eyes bright. 

“Positively. I think I need to leave before I am sick.” James growled. He turned, and stalked from the room. Part of his unease was Charles and Erik’s display. The other was Q’s ease around Charles. It had taken James a long time after his first kill to let Charles back into his mind. To have Q open himself up so quietly was, in a word, shocking. James tapped his phone to life, and pressed the only number on speed dial. 

“Q? What was that about?” James hummed into the phone, instead of a greeting. 

“Nice to talk to you too, James. By the way, how has your day been so far? Mine has been fantastic. Honestly, I think we should do something special for supper.” Q droned on, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

“Alright, alright. Hello Q. So, what was that about?” James amended his greeting, amusement and warmth flooding through him. 

“I had an idea. A project, of sorts.” Q replied shadily. 

“Does it have anything to do with an exploding pen?” James quipped. Eve joined him in the hallway and rolled her eyes at him. The pair started to walk towards the exit, as Eve was James’ ride to MI6. To be fair, James had stolen her car keys, but that was a mote point. 

“No, James. Not everything I make, believe it or not, explodes. Or is deadly. No, I was thinking of working with Erik and his mutation, to figure out a way to make a metal something or other, for Charles. You know, so he can walk again.” Q replied absentmindedly. James stopped walking, and stared at nothing. Eve raised an eyebrow at him, confused. 

“Q... I... Don’t think I will ever be able to thank you enough, if you can figure something out.” James whispered into the phone, emotion chocking his voice. Q started, pleased. 

“Of course, James. So long as you return all of your equipment in one piece, it shouldn’t take me too long. Speaking of equipment, you have an assignment. Hurry up, and get here.” Q commented dryly. He was not going to admit that James’ emotion had unsettled him. 

“Really, Q? You can not be at MI6 already.” James snarked, all emotional thoughts gone. 

“Just got here 007. Hurry up, M is calling!” Q all but sang into the phone, before he promptly hung up. James swore, and severed the connection, displeased with the dial tone. 

“Do I want to ask?” Eve asked, as they reached her car. 

“Probably better if you don’t.” James grumbled, and he tossed her keys to her. Eve, who had been about to check her purse for them, caught them reflexively. 

“Why, thank you for holding these for me 007. I am so glad you were able to keep them safe from any nasty purse snatchers.” Eve smiled sweetly at James, and slid into her car. She took her time putting her seat belt on, setting her purse down, and starting the car. Only when she was done these tasks, did she unlock the doors for James. 

“And you think I can be irrational.” James grumbled. Eve laughed at him, and sped off down the road, to MI6, and his mission. 

Of course, a week later she remembered that comment, and parroted it back to him, as he ran after an assassin. Because, apparently when you were trying to kill a killer, it was unreasonable to ask how your best friend/little brother was doing. It didn’t help that James had grumbled something about “twitty German boyfriend”. After all, Eve thought Erik was just a darling, and that James was a brute for being so rude to him. And Q, the traitorous boyfriend that he was, had only laughed at James and told him to run faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think there will be one more chapter, just to wrap things up :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Q successful ignores James' attempts at seduction.

Chapter 6 

Four weeks. That how long, since Charles had been brought home. One week, for James to be reassured that Charles was okay, then three weeks of mission. Now, that four weeks later, James was home. Not England home, but Q’s flat home. His injuries, according to him, were minor (what did medical know about what his body could handle anyways?) and he was more than ready to stretch out on Q’s bed, and wrap himself around the other man. Which should not have ben a problem, given that it was three am. Except, well, Q was not at home. Anywhere. He wasn’t in the bathroom, the living room, kitchen, or bedroom. Which, normally would not be something to worry about, but they had a system. When James finished a mission, Q made sure to be home by midnight. So, either Q was kidnapped, or working on a project. Since M had yet to message him, James firmly believed that latter. So, James did the only sane thing a boyfriend who was also an assassin could do: he showered, put on the clothes that attracted Q the most (tight dark jeans that hugged his body, a black button up, and dress shoes), put on his leather jacket, and tucked his gun away. Then, he made his way to MI6, the only logical place for Q to be. Twenty minutes later, James strode into Q-branch like he owned the place, to find his Quartermaster sleeping at his desk. 

“While I admire your commitment to work, I much prefer you to sleep at home.” James drawled, shocking Q awake. It amused him immensely, when Q had a gun trained on him, before the man was even awake. 

“Dammit, James! I could have shot you!” Q growled, a blush coloring his face a delightful red color. 

“Probably. No worries, you can’t be a worse shot than Eve.” James quipped. 

“Don’t say that around her, she might clobber you. Especially since I only passed my gun exams with her help.” Q grumbled. He sighed, rolled his shoulders, then stood from his desk, not even glancing at James “come hither” clothing. 

“So, what is so important that you weren’t home?” James asked calmly. He let the other comment slide, with the full intention of teaching Q to shoot better at a later date. 

“I have been working on a way to get Charles walking again. Jeez, be glad you haven’t been here these past few weeks. Every time Eve goes with me to the hospital, she spends the entire time cooing over how adorable Charles and Erik look. It’s disturbing.” Q grumbled. He continued to ignore James. Since the clothing wasn’t doing it’s job, James made tea for Q. A splash of milk, and two sugar cubes later, James joined Q at the table. 

“So, what exactly are you doing?” James hummed, intrigued. Honestly, what was so interesting that Q, his darling, brilliant Q, had yet to really notice him? 

“Something with metal. Erik might be able to do something with it, to help Charles move, until I can figure out a more permanent solution.” Q had some blueprints spread out in front of himself, with simple looking bands of metal. 

“So, braces? Made form metal? Hmm.” James traced a hand across the drawings, intrigued. 

“Yeah. Erik and Charles work really well together, so Charles should be able to use them when he is with Erik. Unfortunately, it is not a permanent solution, but it is better than nothing.” Q huffed out a heavy sigh, and took a long drink from his tea. 

“Thank you, Q.” When Q put his mug down, James drew his boyfriend in for a tight, hard hug. Q, who at this point was exhausted, melted into the embrace. 

“You are wearing that shirt I like.” Q mumbled into James’ shoulder, eliciting a chuckle form the older man. Q’s right pointer finger traced an idle circle on James’ shoulder blade, making the older man hum in contentment. 

“I was wondering when you were going to notice.” James replied softly, into his lover’s hair. 

“Go home, you two, before M yells at you for having sex in the office.” Tanner’s voice rang out over an intercom, startling both men. 

“As if I would be so unprofessional as to have sex at the office.” Q snarked to the open air. 

“Nonetheless, go home you two. Do I have to make it an order?” The pair could almost hear the smirk in Tanner’s voice. James wrapped an arm around his tired Quartermaster’s shoulders. 

“As if you could order me around, Tanner. Come on, Q, lets go.” James steered Q from the room, and completely ignored the younger man’s complaints. “I am tired.” Was the comment that finally shut Q up. 

\--- 

“Charles.” James’ voice was warm, the type of warm that he normally reserved for Q. 

“Nice to see you came home in one piece.” Charles beamed at James from his hospital bed, at the same time that Erik muttered “Damn.” Charles sighed, and lightly elbowed his boyfriend. 

“You seem to be healing well.” James noted, pleased. He decided, more for Charles sake than anything else, to ignore Erik’s comment. For some reason, that only seemed to anger the German man more. 

“Yes, well, I have had good company. If I might say, do keep that Q fellow around. He’s quite the catch.” Charles smiled lightly at James. 

“You should see the betting pool. Everyone has times, places and reasons for a break up- along with who does the breaking up part.” Eve commented, and she walked into the room, and unceremoniously claimed the empty chair beside Charles. James rolled his eyes, and sat beside her. 

“What’s your bet?” James asked, despite himself. 

“Hmm? Oh, that you will propose.” Eve replied evenly. James spluttered, his face coloring slightly. Charles hooted with laughter. 

“It’s been too long since you have blushed, James! Keep this one around too, I like her.” Charles grinned evilly, and Erik chuckled. 

“James blushed? What happened, has hell frozen over?” Q asked, as he joined them in the room. He sat down across from James and Eve, on the other side of Charles. 

“No, I told him about-” Eve started to say. 

“Nothing, it’s just a bit hot in here.” James hurriedly cut her off. 

“No matter. Here.” Q handed Erik, who was sitting on Charles bed, a case. Erik quirked an eyebrow, then opened the case. Inside were some metal leg braces. 

“Care to give them a try?” Erik asked Charles. In reply, Charles flicked his covers off. Erik used his powers to float the thin metal braces. Everyone watched, transfixed, as Erik manipulated the metal. Soon, it settled over Charles’ legs, and along his lower back. Erik and James moved quickly, to stand on either side of Charles. They helped the other man stand. Charles carefully connected his mind with Erik, then with a death grip on the two men, tried to move his legs. With Charles guiding him in his mind, Erik guided the metal. The trio walked around the bed to the other side, where Charles promptly collapsed on the bed. Once he was settled once more, Erik rushed over to Q, and gave him a quick, hard embrace. 

“Thank you.” He murmured softly to the younger man. 

“It will take some time to get used to them, but this is a marvelous idea, Q. Thank you.” Charles beamed from his spot on the bed. 

“Of course, anything to help.” Q replied softly. Twenty minutes of soft conversation later, Q and James said their good byes, and left the room. 

“That was a truly wonderful thing you did, Q.” James commented softly. 

“Anything for your family. After all, if Moneypenny is right, and she usually is where bets are concerned, he might actually be family one day.” Back in the hospital room, they heard Q’s soft laughter at James’ red cheeks. 

“Cheeky bugger.” James grumbled, his face completely flushed. Q smirked, and twined his fingers through James’ hand, content that he had, for the moment, gotten the better of the agent. 

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope I did the prompt justice! I hope everyone enjoyed this. Thank you, everyone who read this :)

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this a multi-chapter story, I am just not sure how long it will take me to write it all.


End file.
